


panta.

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers for chapter 5, Virtual Reality, a small drabble for kokichis birthday, all the main plot relationships in v3 are past, also lowkey brot3 with kokichi kirumi and rantarou, background kaemaki, background tenmiko (one-sided), background yumaga, happy birthday to our panta gremlin, past (and brief) tenmiko, past kaimaki, past saimatsu, since they arent those characters anymore, tsumugi probably isnt there so its not quite everyone i guess, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: It's Kokichi's birthday and his caring boyfriend Shuuichi decides to throw him a birthday party.... themed with checker patterns and purple colors.(Or, Shuuichi sets up a surprise birthday party for Kokichi with the help of Angie, Himiko and Kaede ... and somewhat Kaito, Maki and the others)





	panta.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kokichi's birthday on the 21st so I wanted to write a little something for that.
> 
> I wish he got a better ending than what V3 gave him but... yeah, this drabble is mostly fluff and happiness, no worries. It's a simulation/virtual reality au but they all still have their talents assigned to them in the game (I guess you could see it as they've always had them or they just 'grew' on them... either way, they still have all their talents, for example, Maki is the SHSL/Ultimate Assassin and Rantarou is the SHSL/Ultimate Adventurer... or Survivor, but I prefer Adventurer :D)

"Are you sure he will like it?" 

Shuuichi was worried, staring at the door that held his boyfriend away from this party, like a last line of defence.... to cut short that way of thinking, Kaede waved a hand in front of his face before moving to join Maki, who was quietly ensuring that the presents would be where they were supposed to be and yet, her voice was still very reassuring... which didn't surprise him at all, Kaede always was his hope... more so a love life doctor or something of the sort now, but he didn't want to dwell on that. Her teasing them gently and cheerfully after their first date a few months back still made the somewhat shy Shuuichi blush...

"Of course he will, Ouma likes nearly everything you do..." Maki told him dryly, absent-mindly taking a cup filled with some drink from Kaito, who was looking at her with sad eyes that she wasn't paying any attention to... not that Shuichi could blame her, after the bad break-up the two of them had after they began waking up from the simulation... the detective's eyes moved over to gaze at Tenko, wistfully staring at Himiko and Angie giggling together and generally doing couple-y things, despite Korekiyo attempting to divert her attention... they all knew it was rather pointless in the end, Himiko's strong emotions during the third trial having burned back down now that they knew.... that no one was dead. That they could have lives now and, hopefully, still keep in touch like they are doing now. "... besides, if he doesn't, I will.... 'talk'... to him."

"Thank you, Harukawa-san." Shuuichi sweatdropped a bit, hoping that it wouldn't come to that. As much as they were now on friendlier terms than before, Kokichi was still a bit jittery around the person who indirectly caused his death... in the game. It was still had to believe that it was all a 'game' when it felt so real to all of them, at the time... swallowing back any noises that wanted to come out of his throat, the detective focused back on the door again, hearing footsteps... multiple ones... which could only mean that Kirumi and Rantarou couldn't hold Kokichi away any longer, which meant...

"Soooo ... I know that today is a boring day, but come on you two...." ... and sure enough, Kokichi's voice sounded tired of their antics as the the trio entered the room, Shuuichi enjoying the shocked looked in Kokichi's eyes as he took in the scene of their remaining classmates posing and shouting at the same time...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOKICHI-KUN/OUMA-KUN/OUMA!"

... stunned, the liar could only blink before his purple eyes found Shuichi, who was gently smiling at him as he walked over, holding the first present out to the Supreme Leader with a brief chuckle.

"Happy birthday... Kokichi."

Visibly swallowing - whatever it was tears or just his emotions getting to him, it was hard to tell - Kokichi rushed over and glomped him, breathlessly chuckling as he held onto Shuichi.

"Thank you, my beloved Saishu~ ... this is the **best** birthday ever!" 

And hopefully the first one out of many to come, together... 


End file.
